The Drama Llama Of High School
by Havenolife957
Summary: Zelda's dad had just re-married so they move to London, England to be with her step mother. When we goes to her new High School she meats the lovely YouTube gang! There is Love, Hate, Humor, Drama, and Llama's! Come check it out! *I dont own anything except some teachers and Zelda and her Family also no one is a youtuber there all teenagers just an fyi*
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I reached over and hit my snooze button on my Alarm. "Zelda! Come on you don't want to be late for your first day at school!" I heard my new step mother say. Her British accent heavy. I groaned and rolled over in my bed and stared at my ceiling, a picture of Kellin Quin looking at me with his sexy smile of his. I looked over to my alarm to see it was almost 6:05 and it was about to go off again. So i hit the Alarm button and turned it off then sat up. "Zelda! Are you up?" I heard her say again.

"Yes Benni. I'm up." I called down.

"Alright! Make sure your done getting ready by 6:45 so you can eat your breakfast before walking to school!" She called up and i sighed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my white button down shirt, a black skirt and my long black socks. I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my pajama's and hopped in the shower. After about 10 minutes of showering i got out and put on my clothes. I walked back into my room and walked over to my Caravan.

"Yay.. Makeup." I said to myself sarcastically. I took my towel and tried to get my wet hair a little less wet. I then tossed the towel on my desk and looked in the mirror. My green eyes staring at me. My pale skin was shinny and my bright red hair every where. I sighed and grabbed my blow dryer and started to dry my hair. I then straightened it and grabbed my black eyeliner and started to put it around my eye. Bringing out my green eyes a little more, I then grabbed my silver eye shadow and lightly applied it to my eyes. I grabbed my skull hair clip and clipped my part and smoothed out my Arial Bangs. I got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed my black vans and threw them on. I then grabbed my "My Chemical Romance" bag with a pen and a notebook and trotted down the stairs.

"Oh don't you look all goth like today." Benni said while handing me a plate with toast and jam.

I giggled. "Thanks B."

"Your welcome sweety."

"Were is Dad?" I said while taking a bite in my toast.

"Oh he is still getting ready." She smiled. Her green eyes were bright and her orange hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing her normal boot cut jeans with a tank.

"Hun have you seen my tie?" I heard my father call.

"Last i saw it... it was hanging on th-"

"Never mind found it!" My dad cut Benni off. He then walked into the kitchen with the tie hanging loosely around his neck. His, almost shoulder length, grey hair gelled back and his Go-tea trimmed. He smiled over at me then gave B a peck on the lips. "Morning girls."

"Morning Dad." i said taking another bite from my toast.

"So Zelda are you excited to start School in England?" My dad asked me. I looked over at him then at B.

"Honest?" I asked and they both nodded. "Not really... I mean they just finished Winter Break. Everyone is excited to see there friends. Not the new girl."

"Actually everyone loves new people here." B said.

"I really doubt that." I said finishing my toast.

"Well... When i was in Secondary school we were." She pointed out.

"Zelda we gotta go." I looked over to the clock to see it was 6:50. "I have to be in work by 7:30 and your school is the opposite way." I sighed and grabbed my bag.

"Lets go. Bye B." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Bye Zelda see you later!" Benni called and i walked out the door. I walked over to my dads car and got in the passenger side, while i was buckling my dad got in and started the engine.

"So... your not very excited are you?" He said pulling out of the drive and into the street.

"Not at all." I said putting my head against the window and watching the houses go by.

"Come on Zelda, it will be okay." He said patting my shoulder.

"Dad... Why did you name me Zelda?" I looked over to him and he looked straight at the road.

"Well... Your mother was a video gamer... and since she... you know... died during your birth... I thought why not let the gaming go on?" I gripped the wheel a little tighter. I never brought mom up to him but when i did he got upset.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... I just really wanted to know..."

"Its fine.." We then pulled up to the school. "Have a good first day." He said to me as i got out of the car.

"Bye dad." I said while closing the car door. I turned around as he drove off and looked at the school. I then looked around to see not alot of kids were there yet. I walked into the building and looked for the information desk. I found a door that said 'Office' and opened it. There was maybe three middle aged women sitting behind a desk with a computer and other doors with words written on them.

"Hello dear. How can we help?" I heard an Accent say to me. I looked over to one women who had black hair that was in a bun and blue eyes. She looked around 37 and had pale skin.

"I um... Just moved here..." She smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat in the chair across from her and she typed on her computer.

"Name?" She said looking at her keyboard.

"Zelda." I said. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"No last name. I know who you are already." She hit a button and then the printer went off. "I love your name by the way."

"Thanks." I said as she handed me my schedule. I got up and walked out the doors to see more people walking in. I started to feel nervous so i shirted my bag and looked at the piece of paper. "First... Registration? Is that like homeroom? Uh... Room... 112." i said to myself and looked at the doors. I then followed them until i found 112 and walked in. There was a group of posh kids in one corner and a group of 'wanna be gangsters ' in the other. The teacher was already there and he looked up from is laptop and up at me.

"Oi.. Your new here." His voice was a good kind of deep and he had a Scottish accent on it. But as soon as he said that everyone's eyes went on me. I tried not to look at them but it felt like Daggers. "Ignore them and come on over here lad." I walked over to him and his brown eyes landed on my green ones. He had a sexy after shave sent on him, his hair was black and combed properly. "May i have your schedule?" He asked. I nodded and handed him it.

"Oi! Who is that?" I heard someone say. I just kept looking at the teacher.

"Ah.. Well... Miss. Williams, I am Mr. Jones and this will be your Registration and English room. You can have a seat in the back row, the seat next to the window." I nodded and took my Schedule back and walked to the seat. When i was about to put my stuff down a bell went off. Tons of people poured in and out of the room, so i shoved my bag under the desk and sat down. Body after body walked in and out of the door, then the bell went off.

"Alright, alright. Settle down! Take a seat." Mr. Jones said in the front standing with his arms in the air. Everyone was sitting and some people looked over to me. A boy with Black hair and blue eyes sat next me to, and a girl with dirty blonde hair sat in front of me. "Okay... Everyone is here! Now as you may have noticed we have a new girl here and she is right over there behind Carrie an- wait... Has anyone seen Howell?"

A lot of people mermured a no and i looked down at the ground to show i didn't want attention. "Hello." I looked up to see the girl had turned around in her seat. She had brown eyes and a big smile.

"Um... Hi." She smiled then hit the boy's next to me arm.

"Come on Phil be nice." She then looked back at me. "I'm Carrie." She then pointed at the boy who was now looking at me. "That's Phil. He is kinda shy but once you get to know him he wont shut up."

"Hey!" Phil said offended.

"So whats your name?" She smiled at me and i looked at the desk.

"Z-Zelda..." I said barely a whisper.

"Wait... Did you say Zelda?" Phil asked me shocked. I nodded. "No way! Like 'The Legends of Zelda'?" He seamed almost excited.

I nodded then looked at the ground. "My mom was a um... video gamer..."

"That's epic! I hope one day we can meet her and tell her how much we love your name! Also... Are you American?" Carried said. I nodded. "What brings you to England?"

"My dad... He remarried..." I looked down at the desk.

"Oh... I'm sorry.." Carrie said. I shrugged and looked back at them smiling.

"Well its nice t-"

"Howell! There you are!" Mr. Jones called out.

"Sorry . Head of the year needed me." A boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said while walking to the back of the room near me. He had a 'The Ring' shirt on and skinny jeans with black skull candy shoes. He walked into the back and sat in the empty chair next to me. Carrie looked over at him and swooned while Phil gave him a disgusted look. I leaned over towards Phil.

"Who is he?" I said looking at him.

"Daniel Howell, most popular, smart, and as all the girls say 'attractive' kid in this school. But really he is a huge dick head and likes to bully me and my friends." I looked at Phil and watched his facial reactions as he talked about Dan. He really didn't like Dan.

I shifted back in my seat and watched Carrie as she stared at Dan. "Hey." I turned my head to look at him.

"Hi?" I said cautiously.

"I'm Dan..." He said staring at me. He then put out his hand and i looked at it, i grabbed a tissue from the box behind me and put it on his hand then shook it.

"Zelda." I then looked away from him then watched Carrie again. He crumpled up the tissue and threw it away.

"Zelda? Like the video game?" I nodded. "That's cool.. If you.. uh... ever need anything i'm here okay?" I looked over to him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have Phil to do that for me." He looked at me shocked.

"Phil? Like him?" He then pointed to Phil. I nodded. "He is bad news. I promise you that."

"Funny... That's what he said about you." I watched him as he glared at Phil.

"Well..." He said before looking forward. I felt so awkward in between those two. After roll call Mr. Jones looked back at me and i shook my head. He still wanted to introduce me but i just couldn't let him.

The bell soon ran and i got up to go to my next class which was theater. "What next for you?" I looked up from my paper to see a smiling Carrie.

"Um.. Theater..." I said nervously looking at the paper.

"Really?! Dan and Phil both have that right now!" I looked at her then over to Phil who was walking like he was going to hell. I giggled.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Dan yell running towards us.

"Oh Dan... Your walking with us?" Carrie asked him when he caught up.

"Yeah... I couldn't not help out the new girl." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah what ever man. Your not getting in my pants." I stated and Carrie looked at me shocked while Dan stopped in his tracks and Phil laughed.

"I like her already!" Phil said grabbing my arm and pulling me threw the door.

This was going to be one nice day.

* * *

**Yay! New Fan Fic of mine :D Fun right? I'm going to try my hardest to update this asap so bear with me because i still have the Drama Llama of Highschool ughh ~Camrin**


	2. Chapter 2

It was already a month since i started school. Carrie and myself became best friends and already had a sleep over. I met this kid named Alex in my Math class and also met PJ and Chris in Science and English. I was on my way to lunch when i heard something i walked around the corner to see Dan pushing someone up against the lockers. I hid behind the corner and spied.

"Back off. I called her first." I heard Dan say.

"Yeah sure Dan. I called her when i saw her for the first time. Also i doubt she would want a cheater like you." I heard someone say back to him.

"Don't push me." Dan said.

"Look. Shut up we all know you secretly like me. Why not come out with it."

"Shut up! Not everything has to revolve around you." Dan said pissed.

"And it doesn't i'm stating the truth!" the other voice said. I then heard nothing but the Lockers being hit. I turned the corner and saw Dan holding a bloody Phil.

"DAN STOP!" I yelled. He pulled his fist back and looked at me.

"Z... Zelda?" I ran over to them and pushed Dan off of Phil.

"What do you think your doing!" I grabbed onto Phil to help him stay up but his weight and height over powered me so i soon went to the ground with Phil. Instead i laid his head on my lap and stroked his hair. He started to move around and was obviously in pain. "Shhh its okay... I'm here Phil." Dan stared down at me and Phil.

"Zelda... I..." He started to say but i looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Don't just stand there you fucking idiot go get some help!" He nodded and ran off to get someone.

"Z...Ze...Zelda..." Phil groaned out.

"Shh... Phil its okay... I'm here... I'm not leaving." I said while brushing his hair back. He seamed to whimper at my touch but he begged for more when i stopped. Dan soon came with Mr. Kong my math teacher and she helped me bring him to the nurse. When we were in front of the nurses office Mr. Kong told me to go to lunch, and locked me out of the room. I stood outside of the door for another minute before turning around and walking to my locker. I sat there and pulled out my phone. Carrie had texted me.

*Hey where r u?*

*Dan beat up Phil so i brought Phil to the nurse.* I messaged back. Not even a second later.

*NO WAY! THEY HAVEN'T FOUGHT IN SO LONG! WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?*

I sighed. *I dont know... but when i broke it up Dan was terrified to see me.*

*Maybe it was about you(;*

I was taken back a little. *no way! They wouldn't fight over me.*

*Yes they would girl. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? YOUR HOT!*

I sighed and pulled my hair, that had escaped my pony, away from my face. *Talk l8ter k?*

*kk*

I then leaned my head up against the locker. I grabbed my head phones and plugged them in my Ipod and drained my mind and listened to SWS. I then felt a tap on my leg. I opened one eye to see Dan.

"What do you want?" I asked while pulling a head phone out of my ear. He looked down at me then sighed and sat next to me. So i scooted over.

"Look... Zelda... I didn't mean to... Hurt either one of you... He pushed me to far..."

"Says the person who wrecked his face." I pulled out my Ipod and changed it to My Chemical Romance.

He then scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Zelda.." I looked at him. "I am really sorry... I was scared he was going to take you from me." I then started to laugh and took my hand away from him and got up.

"Look Dan... I don't like you. You're a whore and i don't deal with whores. So talk to the hand." I said moving my hand to his face and laughed while i put my other bud in and walked away. My phone went off.

*Hey.. Just got out of the Nurses Office. Where are you?* It was Phil.

I texted him right away.

*I'm over by the Math hallway.*

*On my way*

I stood over by the water fountain in the math hallway and waited for Phil. After about 10 minutes he was there.

"Hey.. Sorry had to go to my locker to grab this." He smiled while handing me a necklace with a Tardis on it.

"Oh my god! I love it!" I said while taking it in my hands with a huge smile on my face. "How... How did you know i wanted this?"

"Well... When we were at my house and Doctor Who came on i saw how happy you were so i made it... I didn't really know how much you would like it." He said scratching the back of his head. His lip was cut and he had a bruise on his cheek. So i grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer and kissed his bruise. His eyes went wide. "Wh-What was that for..."

"Thank you... I really love it... and Dan told me the reason why he beat you up." I said looking at his bruise again.

"He thinks i'm going to take you away from him.." He said looking down.

"Trust me.. I think I'M the one who is going to be taking YOU away from him." He chuckled.

"Your really adorable."

"Say's the adorable one." He laughed. Our eyes locked and he started to lean in. I could feel my heart pounding.

"There you two are!" I heard Carrie scream down the hall. Phil and myself jumped away from each other and looked at her. "Oh... Did i interrupt something?" She smiled.

"Shut up." Both Phil and I said. We were looking at the ground.

"Carrie your so lame." I saw Alex walk up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Alex!" She said looking at him with a stern face.

"I agree with Alex." PJ was walking up with his hand in Chris's. They looked so cute.

"You guys are mean!" Carrie said pouting. She then looked back over at me then at my hands and he mouth dropped. "OMG WHATS THAT!"

I looked at my hands to see the necklace and Phil blushed.

"Its um... a necklace... " I said smiling at it.

"Did Phil make you that?" Everyone's eyes went on me then Phil. Phil nodded and i giggled.

Everyone went awh and made Phil blush even more. He was so cute.. And hopefully one day he would be mine.

* * *

**So... i know its been a while... im only updating every 2 weeks... maybe... but here you are! Hope you like it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's POV

"Zelda!" I heard Bennie call me. I rolled over in my bed and walked like a zombie to the top of the stairs.

"What?" I groaned out.

"Your friends are here!" I looked down to see Dan, Phil, Carrie, and Alex. I looked down at myself to see my SWS shirt and Tinkerbell PJ pants. I could feel my face grow hot. I screamed and ran into my room while hearing laughing from everyone else.

* * *

I had finished getting dressed and stumbled down the stairs into the living room to find everyone sitting on the couch while Bennie was showing old photo's. "Oh and this was when Zelda went dressed as a shoe on holloween." Everyone laughed.

"Alright i think that's enough on the whole photo's thing." I said with my cheeks going red.

"Hey Zelda!" Everyone said at the same time. They then all laughed.

"So whats are you guys doing here?" I asked while leaning against the wall. Bennie walked out to go get some pop.

"Well me and you are going to go to the mall to get Rice's present then were all going to meet at Shake Away and go to her place." Phil said. I looked over to Carrie and she nodded.

"Dan, Alex, and myself are going to pick up a pre-ordered present." She then smiled and looked at Phil then winked at me.

"Oh god..." I said then walked over to the hall way and called up the stairs. "Dad! I'm going out with some friends! Ill be back around midnight! Or tomorrow!" Everyone walked into the hall way and chucked at when i said.

"OKAY JUST BE BACK MONDAY!" Dad called down and everyone laughed.

"Thats why i love my father... Bye B!"

"Bye guys!" I then finished putting my shoes on and walked out of the house with everyone behind me. We walked and talked and messed around all the way to the mall.

"We'll see you later." Carrie said grabbing Alex and Dan and running off. I looked at Phil who was already looking at me.

"Um..Hey..." I said awkwardly. I then looked down and then back at Phil, then at the ground. I kicked the snow that was near us and played with my fingers. I then felt a warm jacket go around my shoulders.

"You looked cold.." Phil said then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I could feel my face going hot and i looked down.

"Thanks..." I said. We started to walk up but Phil stopped me. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Zelda.." He said. His blue eyes bright and terrified.

"Uh... Yeah..." I said back. His hand went to my face.

"I have to tell you something..." I blushed and he came closer.

"Yeah?" I said quietly. I started to get a little nervous.

"I... I think i like..." He said and i jumped the gun.

"I like you too Phil." His face went shocked and he backed up.

"I um... was going to say Dan.."

"What?"

Dan's POV

Carrie was laughing at some stupid joke Alex said. All i could think about was Zelda. Her bright green eyes and powerfully blood red hair. Her adorable short figure. How she thinks she is fat when she is really only (in American system cause i'm a lazy fuck to Google it.) 112 pounds.

"Dan stop." I looked over to see Carrie. "Phil needed to tell Zelda something in privet and i think he is finally going to ask her out."

"Carrie, Phil doesn't like Zelda." I sighed. I've known Phil has a crush on my since 6th grade and its getting old. I told hundreds of times that yes i was BI but i didn't like him like that.

Carrie gave me a pissed look then walked into the Post Office. "Dude... I know Phil likes you and all but at least let Carrie have a imagination." I heard Alex say. I was about to say something back when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said into the phone while Alex looked at me confused.

"Dan? Dan! I don't know were Zelda is... I told her something... and she ran off... and i just... i don't know... she's gone... i need your help!" Phil said quickly.

"Woah woah woah Phil slow down. Take deep breaths." I said looking at Alex. "Repeat that please."

"We don't have time to repeat! Zelda ran off and i have no clue were she is! She is missing! Go find her!" My eyes went wide and i said a quick okay while hanging up.

"Here!" I handed Alex my back pack. "Ill be right back.. Zelda is missing." I then turned around and took off.

* * *

Its been 3 hours since Phil called me telling me Zelda had ran off. I have looked around almost all of uptown London, so i started towards down town London. I looked in every Starbucks, gym, restaurant, and gaming store. I walked into one game store and PJ was there.

"Hey PJ, have you seen Zelda around here?" I asked. He looked at me then looked over to the girls bathroom then at me.

"Actually, i have, she told me not to tell anyone she was in there but i'm getting worried. She hasn't come out of there in 2 and a half hours." He said worried. I nodded and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Zelda?" I heard sniffling.

"Zelda i know your in there."

Another sniffle.

"Zelda... Come out here please... We can go in the back room and talk."

I heard another sniffle.

"Zelda..." The door then unlocked. It opened a little and Zelda stood there, her makeup running but no matter how she looked she was still gorgeous. Her red hair messy and her green eyes filled with sorrow and depression. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her into the back room.

"What happened?" She broke down an cried into my chest. I held her close and she sobbed a lot. I stood there holding her for 15 minutes. When she finally calmed down she sighed and looked at me.

"Phil..." She said then a tear came down.

"I know... What did he say to you?" I said moving her hair from her face.

"He... He... He told m-me.. he... li-like... likes y-you. And... be-before h-he did i.. i sa-said i li-liked h-him. Be-Because i tho-thought he w-was go-going to s-say he li-liked me." She chocked out. I looked at her then held her close again.

"Zelda... look... I know you liked Phil and all but i wanted to be with you. I really like you. And i tried to have you like me. But you just... Wouldn't. I knew Phil liked me aswell.. but i liked you..." She looked up at me and her face went red.

"Y-you li-like me? Really?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Have since you got here." Her face went even more red.

"I... I cant believe i didn't know that..." I put my hand on her face.

"You should have." I said then kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's POV

It has now been a week since Dan kissed me. I hadn't gone to school in a few days because the awkwardness was too much for me to handle. I hadn't spoken to Phil either. Carrie came over each day to help me with my homework and told me the gossip I missed. People were thinking I went crazy and that I was in a psych ward or something. It was funny hearing all the rumors. Apparently Phil went up to Dan and apologized for everything and, instead of punching him, Dan hugged him. I still don't understand that.

It was now Friday again and Carrie showed up with Rice. It was our annual Friday movie night.

"Carrie! Rice! So nice to see you girls again!" Bennie said. I was sat in my room with my door cracked open reading Harry Potter.

"Nice to see you as well B… Where is Zelda?" Rice asked her.

"In her room like normal. No one except her Dad can get her out of there." B said to them and then I heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Alright Bitch. Let's go." I turned my head to see the adorable blue haired girl standing there. Rice had on her black ripped jeans and a Papa Roach shirt with Vans. She smiled at me, moving her blue hair out of her eye. "It's movie night and tonight we are going to a different house for it."

"Rice be nice." Carrie said smiling.

"Carrie that rhymed." I stated then continued to read Harry Potter.

"Put down The Half Blood Prince and let's go!" Rice said walking over to me and grabbing the book.

"HEY! I never even got to save my page!" I whined.

"Oh hush. Its 134." She said looking at the page then tossing the book on my bed.

"Okay now let's get moving." Carrie smiled then stopped. "Wait… You need to change." She said looking at me. I looked down then sighed. I was in sweat pants and a skull shirt.

"Whats wrong with this?" I asked.

"You really wanna look bad while watching a movie with boys?" Rice asked.

"Boys? Who is going to be there!?" I asked very curious.

"Dan, Phil, Chris, PJ, Alex, Mark, and Luke." Carrie said.

"Who is Mark and Luke?" I questioned.

"Well.. Mark is my boyfriend and Luke….. Luke is new but he likes Phil. So he is going to be accompanying Phil tonight." Rice stated.

"Let me guess…. Dan is going to be accompanying me tonight isn't he?" I said annoyed.

"Yup." They both said then ran to my closet looking for something cute for me to wear. I watched as the two girls were giggling and picking cloths. I grabbed my phone from my desk and texted Dan.

*Did you set up the whole movie night thing?*

Not even a minute later he responded. *Movie night?*

I looked confused at the text. *Who are you with right now.* Figuring they there going to surprise him with it.

*Mark and Alex…. They never said anything about a movie night. We are going bowling.*

I giggled at myself. Of course they would use the most stupid excuse ever.

*Oh okay I must have though you guys were joining. Well... Have a nice bowling night.*

*Wait Zelda. I'm really sorry about kissing you the other day. I just really wanted you to know how I felt. I'm not a player I swear. I have changed. I like you and I don't want to lose you.*I looked at that text over and over again until I heard Carrie squeal.

"This is so cute! Why haven't you worn it to school yet!" She asked. She held up an outfit that I loved dearly. It was a pair of black and white striped skinny jeans and a black shirt that said in red letters "He was number one". It was my mother's from when she was in her mid-twenties. I loved the outfit to death but whenever I tried to wear it I couldn't. I wanted to save it for a special day.

"It's my mother's." I said putting my phone down then walking over to them.

"It's amazing." Rice said.

"I know." I said smiling at the outfit.

"Want to wear it for tonight?" Carrie asked. My stomach turned then fluttered.

"Yes. I do." My gut was pushing me to accept it so I did. I grabbed the outfit and pushed them out of my room then put it on. I smiled down at myself then walked over to my caravan. "Carrie." I called knowing she wanted to do my makeup.

"I'm here." She sang out happily, opening my door, then ran over and grabbing my makeup then putting it on me.

About an hour later we were walking up the steps of Alex's house. Carrie opened the door and ran off while Rice and I closed the door then stood there awkwardly. Alex's dad walked down the stairs and up to us smiling.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting the friends of my son. My name is Eric and my wife's name is Jan. She will be down in a minute. But we are going to a dinner with my boss so it will just be all of you." He said in a posh accent. I knew Alex was rich but I didn't know his parents were stuck up and posh. I kind of loved the irony of it. "You can find my son down the hall and the third door to the left. That's the theater room." I nodded and thanked him while pulling Rice down the hall. We walked into the theater room to find the whole lot. Dan, PJ, Chris, Phil, Alex, Carrie and two strange boys were standing there smiling and laughing. I looked at them all and smiled. I missed my friends.

"Zelda!" I looked over to see Chris running then tackling me into a huge hug.

"Hey Chris." I laughed out.

"Where the hell have you been!" He exclaimed. PJ came over and tore Chris off of me. I mentally thanked him then smiled at them.

"Oh you know drowning in my own self-pity and sleeping." I stated. They laughed then looked at each other then looked at everyone else. Everyone was staring at me. Dan walked over and pulled me out of the room and into the hall.

"Zelda… I'm really so-" I grabbed Dan and kissed him.

He kissed me back and soon it became a very heated kiss. He pushed me against the wall and came in as close as he could. His hands were holding my waist and mine were pulling his hair. A few minutes later we pulled apart gasping for air.

"Woah." He said then looked at me.

"I reliezed that I was stupid for likeing Phil. I should have known he liked you by the way he looked at you every day. I also relized that I like you. This past few days of not going to school were miserable because I missed you like crazy." I said blushing.

"Trust me I was going nuts too." He said chuckling.

"I hope we can restart and maybe even get into a relationship." I said smiling at him.

"I hope that aswell." He said then grabbed me into another kiss.

This was going to be a fun movie night.


End file.
